Los accidentes pasan
by liittlezombiie
Summary: Esta historia no fue creada sólo por mi así que le daré crédito a una amiga. No es Murdocx2D. Hay una nota al principio si no la quieren leer pueden pasar a la historia directamente, si la leen no se ofendan por favor. No es con ese afán.
1. Chapter 1- el comienzo de todo

Capítulo 1- el comienzo de todo.

Era una noche diferente en Essex Inglaterra toda la gente estaba contenta porque no hacía frío sino que el clima era favorable para una bebida fría y ya que Russel y Noodle estaban en America, quien no se apuntaría si no eran los tres integrantes más locos de gorillaz .

–Eh otra ronda!– dijo Murdoc levantando la mano y golpeándola contra la barra mientras las miradas de todas las personas en el bar estaban enfocadas en los tres borrachos de la barra y su acompañante apenada.

–Po...Podrías callarte? Me duele la cabeza!–contesto Stuart frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Murdoc y este respondió levantando el puño listo para golpearlo.

–HEY!– intervino la hija del abusador verde –O se calman o nos largamos!– en su voz se notaba el estado de ebriedad e incluso no podía pronunciar algunas palabras como se debería.

–emm... Creo que debo irme..– dijo Nozomi, la mejor amiga de Lizom quien por ser menor aún no le vendían alcohol y sólo sufría penas agenas de aquellos tres borrachos. Y ya que ellos solo le dieron el avión literalmente, tomó sus cosas y decidió marcharse.

después de barias botellas la vista se les empezó a nublar, decir incoherencias y hacer tonterías ya era poco, hasta que llego el momento en el que ya nadie sabia de si mismo y todo se volvía negro. El bartender intento alejar a la chica de sus compañeros ya que conocía bien a Murdoc y no quería que pasarán cosas indebidas ya que la chica era su hija, pero sólo lograba que 2D la abrazara, lo mirara con una mirada asesina y gruñera como un animal, y después de eso Murdoc pedía más alcohol.

Cuando el hombre decidió no darles más bebidas Murdoc decidió quedarse y exigir lo que el llamaba "su derecho" mientras aquellos dos sólo regresaron a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 3 de la mañana y por razones desconocidas 2D y Lizom llegaron a casa sin perderse y decidieron hacer algo de música ya que ebrios o no, era su pasatiempo.

Ambos se quejaban de las cosas que hacia el otro de vez en cuando, por ejemplo, Stu se quejaba de que Lizom tocaba acordes extraños o su guitarra estaba desafinada y Lizom se quejaba de que Stuart cantaba desafinado, no pronunciaba bien las palabras o caía dormido encima de su teclado causando un ruido horrible. Uno a otro se decían cosas como...

–Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Stuart?! Es sol! No fa bemol! Por qué coño cantas fa bemol?!- y el otro se defendía con...

–El día en que afines tu guitarra o aprendas a tocar te podrás quejar de que que canto la nota que TU tocas!– total, era un completo asco lo que ellos en ese momento llamaban "música" y después de varios intentos lograron ponerse de acuerdo para no equivocarse tan seguido y lograr crear melodías hermosas.

Cuando se cansaron de tocar (que fue un lapso de media hora solamente), la chica pidió a su acompañante que le ayudará a apagar su amplificador mientras ella colocaba su guitarra en su lugar y así lo hicieron, pero justo cuando iba en camino para recoger los cables faltantes ella calló encima de 2D a causa de su estado.

Nunca se habían visto tan cerca. Ambos se miraban tan sorprendidos que parecía que no habían tomado ni una gota de alcohol en meses. Sus rostros estaban a tan sólo escasos 10 centímetros de distancia y la tensión en el aire y el olor a alcohol habían causado un incómodo silencio que era muy notorio, hasta que él decidió romper ese silencio sonriendo tiernamente y diciendo...

–siempre me han gustado tus ojos...– En ese momento ella se sonrojó demasiado, lo miró detenidamente con una mirada triste y dijo –quisiera decir lo mismo de los tuyos...- causando una mirada de depresión en Stuart, pero no se quedo así. La chica continuó. –pero ese cabello azul y esa carita que siempre se sonroja me encantan– Y tenía razón, en ese momento el peliazul se sonrojó, la abrazo fuertemente y le susurró algo que hizo que ella mostrará la misma sonrisa malévola de su padre y lo besara.

-DE REGRESO CON MURDOC!-

Eran las 4 Am. Ya no había nadie en las calles y todo estaba en silencio... Excepto el bar... -DÓNDE ESTA ESE MALPARIDO DE STUART! BASFGHDAJHCDUHGSCDOUYVUOY!– el bartender ya estaba arto de el, no entendía ni un carajo de lo que aquel borracho gritaba, Así que tomó el celular de Murdoc y llamó a Damon quien contesto su celular después de varias llamadas perdidas.

–Hola?– dijo bostezando y esperando una queja o una invitación de Murdoc ya que era típico que lo llamara los fines de semana a esa hora. Pero el no era Murdoc. Murdoc estaba gritando cosas sin sentido y algunas otras cosas a lo lejos, además de balbucear y susurrar lo que nadie jamás entendería.

–Buenas noches señor Albarn... Lamento haberlo llamado a esta hora...– Al ser una celebridad el hombre intentó ser lo más educado posible con el por haberlo despertado a esa hora.

–Buenos días diría yo.. Y no me hables de usted! No soy su majestad o algo parecido.– contestó tallandose los ojos.–Quien eres y porque me hablas del celular de Murdoc? Pasa algo malo?- Damon aún tenía un tono de voz cerio y sin ánimos y después de escuchar lo que estaba pasando se levantó de mala gana y fue a recoger a su ebrio amigo.

~Al dia siguiente~  
Lizom se desperto con una cruda horrible su vista aun seguía nublada y tratando de incorporarse en la cama sintió una brisa fría haciendo llevar sus manos a sus brazos, dandose cuenta de que no llevaba nada puesto abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien dormía al lado de ella, nada mas y nada menos que el cantante de la banda, 2D que estaba a su lado durmiendo y al igual que ella no traía nada puesto.


End file.
